brofisttvfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
If you think a character is missing from this list, check the Dropped Characters page first. TOTALLY SERIOUS CHARACTERS * Ration tops everything, even this entire list. ½ Prince * Lolidragon * Prince 4chan * /b/ * /co/nrad * /v/ince * /x/ena ALBATROSICKS * Miko Resurrection Alice in Sexland * Alice Alternate * Ruby Baccano! * Graham Specter Bakuman * Kazuya Hiramaru BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger * Bang Shishigami * Litchi Faye-Ling BLEACH * Kaien Shiba * Kuukaku Shiba * Tesla Breath of Fire IV * Nina Chi's Sweet Home * Chi Chrono Trigger * Gato CSI (franchise) * Gil Grissom DC Universe * Dick Grayson (Nightwing) * Donna Troy * Harley Quinn * Jason Todd * Kyle Rayner (Green Lantern) * Michael Jon Carter (Booster Gold) * Roman Sionis (Black Mask) * Ted Kord (Blue Beetle) * Vic Sage (The Question) D.gray-man * Fourteenth's Tease * Lala Disney * Gaston Dragonball * Son Gohan (Teen) Empowered * Elissa Megan Powers Etrian Odyssey * Selene (Medic) Evil Dead * Ashley J. Williams Excel Saga * Excel Eyeshield 21 * Yoichi Hiruma Fate/stay night * Gilgamesh Final Fantasy (franchise) * Selphie Tilmitt * Vincent Valentine Fire Emblem * Karla * Karel Fist of the North Star * Kenshiro Franken Fran * Fran Madaraki Full Metal Panic! * Sousuke Sagara Gintama * Sakata Gintoki Guilty Gear * A.B.A * Seishino Baiken Gundam (franchise) * Fa Yuiry Gyakuten Saiban (Ace Attorney) * Miles Edgeworth * Phoenix Wright Harvest Moon * Jack Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law * Phil Ken Sebben Hellsing * Schrödinger Karakuridoji Ultimo * Ultimo Katamari Damacy * Prince of All Cosmos Kuso Miso Technique * Takakazu Abe Let's Bible! * Iesu of Nazareth Lucky Star * Akira Kogami Mahou Sentai Magiranger * Houka Ozu Marvel Universe * Billy Kaplan (Wiccan) * Daniel Rand'Kai (Iron Fist) * Teddy Altman (Hulkling) * Tommy Shepherd (Speed) * Tony Stark (Iron Man) * Sihing (Dog Brother #1) * Wade Wilson (Deadpool) The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * Kyon * Ryouko Asakura * Yuki Nagato Moyashimon * Oryzae-tan Needless * Adam Blade Neon Genesis Evangelion * Mari "Illustrious" Makinami Nyan Koi! * Junpei Kousaka Pandora Hearts * Oz Vessalius Persona 1 * Nanjou Kei Persona 3 * Aigis * Metis * Minako Arisato Persona 4 * Kanji Tatsumi * Tohru Adachi * Nanako Dojima Pokémon * Dawn * Jigglypuff * Yellow Professor Layton * Hershel Layton Punch-Out!! * Little Mac Revolutionary Girl Utena * Himemiya Anthy * Tenjou Utena s-CRY-ed * Kazuma Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei * Chiri Kitsu Sengoku Basara * Sanada Genjirou Yukimura Silent Hill * Pyramid Head Soul Eater * Death the Kid South Park * Brian Boitano Special Duty Combat Unit: Shinesman * Princess Shiina Super Smash Bros. * Captain Falcon Tales of (series) * Jade Curtiss Team Fortress 2 * Scout (Red) Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Adiane the Elegant * Kamina-sama * Yoko Ritona (Timeskip) The World Ends With You * Yoshiya "Joshua" Kiryuu Toradora! * Aisaka "Palmtop" Taiga * Takasu Ryuji Touhou Project * Momiji Inubashiri Treasure Planet * Jim Hawkins Umineko no Naku Koro ni * Ushiromiya Maria Vocaloid * Kagamine Len * Kagamine Rin * Kaito * Kamui Gakupo * Kasane Ted * Kasane Teto * Megpoid Gumi * Megurine Luka * Toeto WarioWare * Ashley Wild ARMs * Jane Maxwell Wormwood: Gentleman Corpse * Phoebe * Mr. Pendulum Yotsuba&! * Mr. Koiwai * Yotsuba Koiwai Yume Nikki * Madotsuki * Monoe * Monoko Zero Wing * Captain * Cats Original Characters * Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way Joke Characters * Colonal Sanders * Jack * Mameshiba * Mara